Friends, Enemies or something else?
by Unicornapolis
Summary: [AU.] "Uchiha? Teh he's nothing but a rich, idiotic, good for nothing, chicken-ass-haired, plastic daddy's boy!" "Haruno? Tch, she's an annoying, wannabe-rocker, crazy, stupid, diva who acts like a brat when she doesn't get what she wants." SasuSak. (High School Fic.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Usually I don't have many crazy ideas going on my head...sometimes cx and this happens to be not one of those 'usual' days of my life... soooo I came up with this new plot nd since I've always been a fan of High school fanfics, I thought "Why not give it a try?" so here I am writing this, obviously not everyone is gonna read it n enjoy it and ppl will find it lame, boring and all that junk tat i've read in reviews, and I'm ok with tat...because this is my way of expressing myself and someone is always offended by any form of expression so you can sit down xD gahhh I feel like i'm ranting .-. so anyways here's theee story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any brand, song and/or character that you may or may not recongnize.**

**Rated T **

_Summary: AU. "Uchiha? Teh he's nothing but a rich, idiotic, good for nothing, chicken-ass-haired, plastic daddy's boy!" She yelled. "So you wouldn't go out with him?" her blonde friend asked. "Heck no!" .."Haruno? Tch, she's an annoying, wannabe-rocker, crazy, stupid, diva who acts like a brat when she doesn't get what she wants." He answered with an annoyed look. "So you wouldn't go out with her?" his blonde best friend asked, "Tch, yeah I'd go out with her," he smirked, "Really, teme?" "No. Not in a million years." SasuSak_

* * *

"No! I am not going to that snobby, stupid, 'elite' rich kid school!" the pinkette yelled at her mom._  
_

"Sakura, your dad threatened to take your custody away from me if I didn't enroll you in that academy."

"Mom, I don't care what that old man says. He can go to hell for all I care! He has no control over me, he was never there for me, okay? He thinks he can ditch me for 15 bloody years and then come back to tell you to enroll me in a fucking boarding school? I don't think so." She retorted.

"Sakura, if I don't get you in this academy, then he'll take you away from me, " Sakura's mom started tearing up, "He said he'll take me to court and he'll take you away easily because of my job."

"He can't, your job pays a whole lot of money and its a decent job, mom."

"He told me that he would say that my music tours take my time away from taking care of you and that I am a bad influence on you."

"But that's not true! I'm well attended by your butler even though I see you once every two days."

"Sakura you just proved your dad right."

"Mom, please I'll do anything, just don't take me to that school pleeease." She begged.

"Sakura it's decided already, so pack a bag or two. Tomorrow I will enroll you and you'll stay there because classes will start soon."

"But mooooom!" she whined.

"No buts young lady!"

* * *

"It's summer vacation! Why would I want to go to Oto?"

"Its not whether you want to go or not, Sasuke, its that you are going with us."

"But I already had plans, you can't do this!" the Uchiha complained.

"Honey, listen to your dad," Mikoto reasoned.

"I am not going to Oto with you people just so I can sit around in some boring meeting with a bunch of old men."

"They are politicians, son." Fugaku corrected.

"Whatever they are, I don't care and I'm not going to Oto. I already have plans with my friends. Right Naruto?"

"Yeah! And with all due respect Mr. Secretary of State, I think Sasuke should stay here in Konoha." the blonde responded trying to be respectful towards Fugaku.

Fugaku ignored Naruto's suggestion and turned to his son, "Sasuke, I expect you to pack for Oto after the orientation ceremony." With that, Mikoto and Fugaku entered the auditorium where the event was being held at.

"Like hell I'm going to Oto." the Uchiha muttered and followed his parents in with a confused Naruto behind him.

* * *

"Is my daddy here yet?" a platinum blonde asked her friend, Temari while looking around the audience from behind the curtains.

"Ino, I don't think he's coming." Temari consoled her.

"He will, I know he will. He promised."

"But Ino, its 2 minutes 'til the start of the orientation and he's still not here."

"He promised. And if he doesn't I swear I'll-"

"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen, most of you already know me but I'll present myself to those who dont. I'm Tsunade the principal of Elite Academy of Konoha." she paused and smiled, "I'm glad to see some familiar faces and new ones as well. Welcome back. I'm going to hand the microphone to Jiraya, who will be going over the rules with you."

Once the students heard Jiraya's name, they started cheering and whooping for their well-liked vice principal.

"Hello, students! Welcome back. For those newbies, I'm Jiraya. I'm just gonna go over some _rules_."

"Hey! We don't wanna listen to your perverted lesson, pervy sage!" A loud blonde yelled.

"Dobe sit down, you're causing a scene." a smooth voice said sounding annoyed.

"Naruto, you should listen to your friend," Jiraya said nervously.

"Dobe," the Uchiha repeated.

"But teme, he's gonna start that 'rules' lesso- fine whatever." He sat back in his seat.

"Moving on, I'd like to remind you all that boys and girls cannot enter the dorms of the opposite sex. And I do not want to walk in on some of you, so just don't do it..."

Soon all the voices faded to Ino. She smirked as a plan formed in her mind, _If my dearest daddy doesn't have time for a simple orientation, then he'll surely have time to talk to the principal about what I'm about to do_.

"Temari, here make sure to change the cd when I give you the signal." Ino said and gave Temari the cd.

"Ino, don't do this, you're going to look bad in front of the new guys."

"Tem, I don't care, as long as I get my dad's attention, I don't mind."

"And now, lets welcome the dance team who will be presenting their new choreography created by Ino Yamanaka!"

The dance team got on stage and got into their position. "Girls, change of plans."

"What's that suppose to mean?" The red-head asked.

"The music is gonna change, and the forebidden choreography is gonna be danced."

"We're gonna look like sluts!" Karin complained.

"If you already look like one, why not act like one too?" Ino smirked. All the girls laughed and got into position.

"...you'll pay," Karin whispered.

The classical music started and Ino took the lead. She moved elegantly around stage while the rest of the dance team followed her lead. Most adults gave her a pleased look. Ino gave Temari the signal and the music suddenly stopped. The girls knew what this meant: the forbidden choreography was going to start. The song Blurred Lines blasted through the speakers. Everybody in the room noticed the change, many adults frowned while most of the teens smirked.

Ino started dancing in a really 'inappropriate' manner. She smirked as she swayed her hips slowly. She started unbuttoning he school uniform shirt and her crimson tie. The girls stopped, and looked at Ino with a horrifide expression. Ino took off her white button up shirt. She was wearing a strappless, spandex that only covered half of her upper body, which meant that her stomache was fully exposed.

Most of the boys wolf whistled, Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned and the rest? they were drooling.

The music stopped, "Ms. Yamanaka! Go to your dorm immediately!" Tsunade's stern voice was heard throughout the room.

"Sorry for the inconvinience, I can assure you that this never happens in this preparatory." Tsunade explained.

"Dobe, lets go." Sasuke whisperered. He planned to take advatage of this to escape from the auditorium

"What? We can't just leave! you're dad will have your head!" Naruto whispered/yelled.

"I don't care, I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan that will force me to stay here instead of going to Oto."

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru, very impressive test scores, but you're semester grades are low." mumbled Jiraya.

"Tche, the teachers are troublesome, plus they assign too much work," he answered lazily.

"A Lazy genuis, huh?" Jiraya chuckled.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, this was taking up too much of his time. He had only one reason to be here and that was to make her pay, for his miserable childhood.

"Well, You're academic ability meets the academy's standards... aaaand your parents have already payed for your tuition, so..." he trailed off, looking at his computer, he looked thoughtful, "...you're roommates will be Sai and Akimichi Chouji." He finished off.

_Ino_, he thought as a flashback of his childhood flashed in his mind.

* * *

"Teme, just go to Oto."

"Hn."

"Why not? I mean its better than-"

"It's not better than Konoha, idiot."

"I wasn't gonna say its better than Konoha! I was gonna say it's better than the Vacation Program that they have here, I mean, thank Kami my parents are taking me home for summer."

"Dobe, you're parents won't even spend time with you at home, so what's the point?"

"Hey! That's not true! My mom always hangs out with me, when she can."

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged, "We'll go to your place and my dad will have to go to Oto without me."

"Sasuke, I don't think your dad will just see that you left, shrug it off and leave. Remember what happened last time he thought you were kidnapped?"

The memory of his dad taking him out of the pub and scolding him in front of his friends made him shiver.

"Relax, dobe. He won't know I'm at your place."

* * *

"Ino, are you okay?" Temari asked. They were back in their dorm which consisted of 3 beds, one bathroom, three closets and a staircase that led to the second floor of their 'dorm'.

"Yes of course. Everything is great," Ino lied, not even turning to look at Temari. She was sitting on the arm chair while chatting with someone online.

Temari sighed and stood up from the bed. She shut Ino's laptop close.

"Ino, you can't fool me, I'm your best friend, and I know that you're hurting inside because you're dad didn't come."

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed, "Temi, puh-lease, me hurting because my dad didn't show? I'm so O-V-E-R over that. Plus, he'll be here soon. I don't think Tsunade will wait 'til tomorrow to give him a call."

"Ino just-"

The door suddenly opened to reveal an upset looking Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Daddy!" Ino squealed and jumped up to hug him.

She sensed her dad's bad mood when he didn't hug her back.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Ino asked innocently.

"Can you give us a moment, Temari?" he requested.

"Oh yes! Sorry! I'll be leaving now,"

Once She had left the room, Inoichi turned to Ino, "Ino, I cannot believe you did such a thing. I am very disappointed in you."

"Daddy, it was really nothing-"

"Oh it was something alright, care to explain?"

"I will! On the way to the Bahamas of course," She started getting her suitcase and purse but her dad stopped her.

"There will be no trip to the Bahamas."

Ino's eyes widened, "No, you're kidding right? Daddy, we've been planning this for months now and it's the only time of the year that I really get to spend time with you! You can't do this to me!"

"It hurts me to do this but you have to understand that there's consequences."

Ino's eyes started getting watery, "Might as well wrap me in gift wrapping paper and give me away!"

"Ino-"

"You know the only reason I did this was because you didn't come to the orientation! You promised me!"

"There was a last minute meeting and-"

"Whatever ! From this day foward, you are not my daddy and I am not your daughter!" Ino pouted.

"You know I'm not changing my mind right?"

"But Daddy!" she whined.

"You'll have to go to the vacation's program, with the school."

"No! That's for losers!"

"Guess you're now a loser." and with that, he left.

* * *

"Mom, seriously, I do not want to come to this school!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura, please, try your best in the interview," Mebuki sighed and got off the limo.

"Mom! We aren't done talking!" Sakura complained. She followed her mom out of the limo and catched up to her.

"Seriously Sakura, couldn't you have chosen another day to dress like that?" Sakura was wearing a crop top that exposed a little bit of her stomach, a jean vest with studs and black high waisted skinny jeans. She wore some burgundy Dr. Martens.

Sakura scoffed, "Me? Mom have you looked at yourself?"

"Sakura," Mebuki warned.

"Sorry!" They neared the entrance of the school.

"Sakura just try and make some friends okay?" Mebuki carressed Sakura's cheek.

"Mom! Don't do that, people are watching!" Sakura whined.

"Oh honey, its just that I don't want to separate myself from you!" Mebuki pulled her into an embrace.

"Moooom," she trying to push her mom away.

"Okay, okay." Mebuki let go

"Mom, stop crying, its not a big deal."

"Oh Sakura, when did you grow up?"

"Mom, if you don't stop crying, your make up will smudge."

"Right, right." Mebuki dried her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Should I continue it or not? This was like the introduction... other characters will be introduce later on. Please review and tell me what you thought. Favorite, Follow and share! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any brand, song and/or character that you may or may not recongnize.**

**Rated T**

_Summary: AU. "Uchiha? Teh he's nothing but a rich, idiotic, good for nothing, chicken-ass-haired, plastic daddy's boy!" She yelled. "So you wouldn't go out with him?" her blonde friend asked. "Heck no!" .."Haruno? Tch, she's an annoying, wannabe-rocker, crazy, stupid, diva who acts like a brat when she doesn't get what she wants." He answered with an annoyed look. "So you wouldn't go out with her?" his blonde best friend asked, "Tch, yeah I'd go out with her," he smirked, "Really, teme?" "No. Not in a million years." SasuSak_

* * *

"Seriously, Temari, I so need a new project!" Ino whined as they walked to the lobby.

"But Ino you already have me and Karin, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah but I need a new one, you guys are perfect already."

"How 'bout that girl?" Temari suggested while looking at a pinkette.

"Oh my my my my my, she's - did she forget to comb her hair?"

Sakura was standing in the main lobby with her arms crossed and all her weight propped on one leg, waiting for her mom to finish talking to the principal. Today was seriously not her day, she was already annoyed that some perverted guys were checking her out and now she had to deal with the weird stares that two blondes were giving her.

"Can I help you?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"Oh!" Ino chirped, "We were just seeing how damaged your hair is," Ino reached out and grabbed a strand, "You poor thing, you're siblings must be really sick to do such a thing to your hair!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura scoffed.

"Oh don't get offended, it wasn't your fault after all, but you seriously need to change your hair style." Ino suggested.

Sakura faked a smile and said in a really girly voice, "Oh my gosh thank you!"

"It was noth-"

"Thank you for proving my theory correct. The one where I guessed that the people attending this school were a bunch of pea size brained idiots."

"Pea sized brain? What? That's impossi- HEY!"

Sakura snorted, "You see, on the contrary to my 'bad hair style' problem, your brain can't be fixed."

"Hey stop offending Ino, okay?" Temari responded.

"Oh you thought I was only offending her?" Sakura questioned. "Because as far as I know, I was offending both of you. Oops." Sakura mocked them by giving them a faux apologetic look.

"Looky here...," Ino started, "...Forehead, do you know who I am?"

"A dumb blonde who sucks at inventing nicknames?"

Temari snickered. Ino glared, "Temari!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"You know what? I just realized that I've been wasting my breath with a couple of idiots so if you excuse me, I'll be off."

"Wait! This isn't over!" Ino yelled after her but Sakura was already out if sight.

"That girl," Temari mumbled.

"She's so ..." Ino trailed off.

"Ugh! I can't believe she just did that!"

* * *

"Teme, you know I have no problem with us hanging out at my house but are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Naruto, seriously, if you're too much of a wuss to do this then I'll just go to someone elses house."

"Dude, teme, I know you're doing this to get your dad's attention, but why don't you try to please him instead?"

"You know I don't like to talk about this." Sasuke said.

"Okay fine," Naruto dropped the subject and changed it, "So how about we invite some ladies?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked, "That'd be perfect."

* * *

Sakura was leaning on the wall of the small lobby, where they had to wait in order to speak to the principal, with her earphones on, eyes closed. She felt the door open so she opened her eyes and took off the headphones.

"Sakura Haruno?" A a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair asked. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face.

"That's me."

"Hi, I'm Shizune. Tsunade would like to speak to you."

"Mmm'kay." she pushed herself off the wall and walked into the office.

"Sakura, take a seat." The blonde woman told her.

Sakura obeyed, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Tsunade responded, "Mebuki tells me that you don't want to attend this academy, why is that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Obviously because the kids here are a bunch of idiots and I'm way too smart for them."

"Sakura!"

"What? It's true,"

"Let her, Mebuki" Tsunade said. She liked Sakura's attitude, it reminded her about herself when she was a teen.

Sakura chewed on her gum, "So this is the part where you deny my acceptance to the 'Prestigious Academy' because I'm too 'barbaric'," Sakura stated mockingly.

"Actually," Tsunade smirked, "I'll accept you into the academy."

"What?!" both Mebuki and Sakura asked in shock. Sakura had stood up from her seat.

"That's right, take your bags to the room where Shizune, my assistant, will take you."

"B-but I'm rebelious and you don't want rebels in your school a-an-" Sakura tried arguing but Shizune had sarted pulling her away.

"Sakura, this way,"

"Here honey, I'll take your suitcase." Mebuki took the suitcase but Sakura took it back.

"Mom, I can manage, besides I don't want to be seen with my mom walking me to my dorm."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes."

"Okay but be careful and take care. I'll come and visit soon. And have fun in the Vacation Program! Don't forget to where sun screen!" She called after Sakura. "Call me!"

Sakura just nodded and walked away.

"This way ," Shizune said as she lead the way. "The right is the girls dorms and to the left is the boys, you are not allowed to go to the boys dorms, okay?"

"Okay."

"Here are your keys to your dorm that you'll be sharing with 2 other students. Your room is #31, I would have taken you but I really have to go."

"Its fine,"

Shizune nodded and left running towards the exit of the building. Sakura walked into the building and saw a girl struggling.

"Ugh, stupid door," whispered a very soft voice.

"Don't try to sound too angry next time," Sakura joked.

The girl who was trying to open the door with the keys was standing in front of Sakura's room number which meant that she was going to be her roommate.

The girl had long dark blue hair and lavander eyes. "Oh, h-hi, I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga,"

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura smiled. "Nice to meetcha."

"A-are you n-new?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, actually. And you?"

"N-no I-I'm not new." She laughed softly, "I've been here since freshman year,"

"So this is gonna be your third year too?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Cool! Maybe we get the same classes," Sakura said excitedly. "Let's get this opened first," Sakura took her keys and unlocked the door.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Hinata said as she entered the room.

"Just Sakura 'll be fine," Sakura smiled at her as she placed her suitcase on the bed that had no sheets on it.

"So tell me about yourself,"

"M-me?"

"Mhm," Sakura hummed as she opened her suitcase.

"Well there's nothing v-very interesting a-about me,"

"C'mon, Hina-chan," Sakura took out her clothes, "Are there any drawers or a closet?"

"Um okay, w-well, I have a cousin a-attending this academy too." Hinata started, "And yeah, they're upstairs."

"Really? Is he cute?" Sakura asked, as she walked up the spiral stairs that led to the second floor, that was pretty much half the size of the whole dorm room, with some clothes in her hands.

Hinata blushed, "I-I guess,"

"Name please,"

"His name is..." Hinata stayed staring at the door, "..Neji?"

"Neji? Sounds hot." Sakura commented from the top.

"Very flattering to hear." a deep voice said.

Sakura closed her eyes and cursed, "Aww shit, Hinata please tell me you secretly have a deep voice and that I didn't just embarrass myself in front of your sexy-sounding cousin."

Sakura peeked over the railing of the second floor, _Oh god, he's gorgeous. _She thought.

"Hinata, who's this?" Neji asked.

"Oh she's my new roommate, Sakura."

"Hi, yeah, uh I'm Sakura."

Neji smirked, "I noticed you're very, good at expressing your thoughts,"

"Yeah sorry about that," Sakura blushed.

"It's fine, its nice to hear what girls think about me by only hearing my name and voice,"

"Neji seriously, get out," Hinata pushed him out or at least tried.

Sakura was suprised at Hinata's actions, for she had considered the girl to be shy.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked casually, her shyness and stuttering no where in sight.

"I came to see _her_, where is she?"

"She still hasn't arrived but seriously stop bothering her, you don't want anything to do with her, remember? you made that very clear to her last year."

"Hinata, you don't know what happened,"

"Don't need to, Mikan told me everything that happened. That's why she left the academy. She's not returning, and its all your fault!"

"I'd like to remind you that she cheated on me first,"

"Neji just go, get out."

"Where did she g-"

"Uh hello? Shizune told me that this was my assigned room." A brunette with two buns said leaning on the door frame. _Wow, that guy's really hot. _Tenten thought_._

"Hi! I'm Sakura, That's Hinata and that's Neji." Sakura introduced them, purposely doing that so Hinata and Neji would stop arguing.

"Sup, I'm Tenten," She waved. She was wearing a sports bra and some sweats with some tennis shoes. And she had a sports bag over her shoulder.

Hinata smiled softly and nodded her direction before turning back to Neji, "I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, now get out!"

He growled and walked towards the exit, "Move," he told Tenten.

_So much for being hot._ she thought, she hated being told what to do but moved anyways. He walked passed her and accidently bumped her shoulder

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Sorry about him," Hinata apologized.

"It's fine," Both Sakura Tenten said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I have one question though, who's Mikan?" Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed, "A good friend and ex roommate that used to be Neji's girlfriend, its all long story but I'll make it short." Hinata's voice was no longer stuttery but firm instead, yet it was still soft, "Basically, she cheated on him first by doing _it _with some guy and then he found out so he kissed a girl and humiliated Mikan in front of the whole school."

"How long did they last?"

"Almost two years," Hinata answered.

"That's ...a bitch right there," Tenten commented.

"Mikan?"

"Yeah I mean, who throws away a two year relationship for a one time fling?" Tenten added.

"True but he didn't have to humiliate her like that," Hinata said softly.

"I agree, I don't think Neji or anyone should humiliate someone in front of a big crowd, no matter how bad the action they did was," Sakura said.

"Yeah, both of them were at fault," Hinata agreed.

"Anyways, Tell us about yourself, Tenten," Sakura said.

"Well, I'm a scholarship student. I am on a scholarship for soccer, and I'm an orphan."

"That's weird," Hinata mumbled, "This school only offers academic scholarships,"

"Well that's what the nun from the orphanage told me," Tenten replied. "That I had recieved a scholarship because of soccer. What about you guys?"

"I'm not on a scholarship," Hinata responded.

"Me neither,"

"Rich kids," Tenten teased.

"We might be but thank Kami that we aren't like those spoiled idiots." Sakura laughed.

Hinata giggled, "Who did you meet, to make you think like that?" she asked softly.

"Two blonde bimbos who offended my hair,"

"Two Blondes?" Hinata asked. She had an idea of who Sakura was talking about.

"Yeah I think one was called Tamara and the other was Ino i think."

"Ino and Temari! But they're nice," Hinata commented.

"Tch, nice? Nice my ass,"

"They are really nice, they're two of my close friends,"

"Hinata are we talking about the same ones? Ino has blonde hair and blue eyes,"

"Yes Sakura, we're talking about the same person."

"Are you guys going to the Vacations Program?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly yes." Hinata replied.

"Why sadly?"

"Because, it sucks, I mean I haven't gone there personally but the ones who have say that it sucks,"

"I heard that it's a really cool resort hotel." Tenten said.

"Yeah me too," Sakura agreed.

"Well I thats what I heard," Hinata shrugged.

"Do any of you know where the sign ups for the school's soccer team are at?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah they're at the gym,"

"Oh ok cool, I'll be back, I'm gonna sign up, later dudes,"

"Bye,"

"You know, I have to go pick up my uniforms downstairs at the student store, you wanna come with or ...?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go with you, hold on let me get my money, I also need to buy some things,"

* * *

"Yo, you know where the soccer sign-ups are at?" Tenten asked the Neji guy. He was the one holding the clipboard.

"It's 'where are the sign ups' not 'where the sign ups are at' ." He corrected.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, so do you or not?"

"Yes, they're in my hands."

"Well can I see them? I needa sign up,"

"But you're a girl."

"Aaaand?"

"It's a boy's league,"

"As far as I'm concerned, its co-ed,"

"I'm afraid she's right, Neji. The league we are involved in is co-ed. Finally, the power of youth is seen in girls!" A man with a bowl-cut hair style, bushy eyebrows and a bright smile said. His teeth were straight and super white.

"But Guy Sensei-"

"Let the girl sign up, Neji"

"Yeah Neji, let me sign up," Tenten teased.

Tenten wrote her name down. She handed the clipboard back to Neji with a truimphant smile on her face.

"Just because you signed up, doesn't nean you'll get in," He whispered in her ear.

"Says who? You?" She laughed, "And who are you to say?"

"The co-captain of the Varsity Soccer team," He smirked, "See you at the tryouts, Tenten." He walked away.

"Aw crap. This is bullshit! Damn it, I just got on the bad side of the co-captain,"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that girl looks so cool," Ami said to Karin. Ami looked at Sakura, who was holding some bags.

"Who?"

"Her the one with pink hair! The one with Hinata,"Ami repeated louder than before.

Hinata heard her name and turned towards Ami and Karin. Karin glared at Ami for being loud but then smiled to Hinata and waved, "Hey Hinata,"

"Hey Karin,"

"Who's your new friend?" Karin looked at Sakura up and down, _Stupid girl, she's probably gonna try to take the attention from me, _She thought.

"Sakura Haruno, you could've just asked me," Sakura responded, she hated when people pretended like she wasn't there. She put the bags that held her uniforms to the floor.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to know the cheap looking whore was," Karin said in disgust, "lets go Ami, bye Hinata."

Sakura was about to respond to Karin's insult when the Ami girl suddenly said something.

"Um, I'm Ami, and I really love your appearance, like its super cool!"

"Thank you , Ami. You look nice too," She smile sincerly to her, "Although, I don't know why you're hanging out with _bitches_ like that red-headed idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _bitch_."

"How dare you?!" Karin went up to Sakura and slapped her across the face.

Sakura put her hand over her stinging cheek. Her head was down, "That's right, cry!" Karin laughed. _That'll show her not to take my friend's attention from me. S_he thought slyly.

"Karin what the hell?!" Ami screeched.

"Karin go away," Hinata said and hugged Sakura.

Hinata thought Sakura was crying because Sakura's body was shaking and her head was down.

"Fine! But only because I don't want to see this pathetic loser cry, lets go Ami," she pulled Ami with her and started leaving the hall but she didn't even get to the other hall because Sakura had started laughing. Hinata realized that Sakura's shaking wasn't because she was crying it was because she was laughing.

"What are you laughing about, loser?" Karin asked.

Sakura got out of Hinata's embrace and walked up to Karin, "At this," and with that, she punched Karin in the face.

"oww" She shrieked. She held her hurting cheek.

"That's so you could know who you're messing with,"

"Stupid Pinky! I'm gonna tell Sasuke-kun! He's gonna take care of you, so you better watch out!"

"Uhu yeah, whatever,"

"Ugh! Ami lets go!" Karin left pulling Ami.

"Sakura-chan that was so cool!" Hinata exclaimed softly.

"Thanks?" Sakura thanked, not really knowing what to do when someone congratulated you for punching someone, "But she deserved so it was nothing,"

"I seriously don't know how Sasuke can be her boyfriend," Hinata mumbled.

"Who's Sasuke? Is he someone I should be afraid of?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"He's the most popular guy on school, and girls go gaga over him,"

"Seriously? They can't be that bad,"

Hinata tooked out her phone and searched for his fanclub page, she found it and showed it to Sakura, "They even have a fanclub,"

"Wow, girls are so desparate these days"

"Yes, I know,"

"Lets go back to the room, I've got my uniform already and the Tsunade lady told us that the meeting for those that are in the Vacation Program should meet in the field at 4:30,"

"Okay,"

* * *

"Where's my son?" Fugaku asked Shizune.

"In his dorm,"

"He's not there, we checked already," Mikoto answered,

"I cannot believe you'd let him escape this school, how can I trust you with my son if you don't even notice he's not here?" Fugaku questioned.

Shizune never knew Fugaku would intimidate her with questions.

"I can assure you that-"

"No no no no no, don't assure me anything just find my son!"

"R-right away, Mr Uchiha,"

Fugaku looked at Mikoto, "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Probably with Naruto or Suigetsu," At this, Fugaku took out his phone and started calling, "Honey, don't go to hard on him, he's just a teenager and-"

"Just a teenager? He is almost an adult, Mikoto."

"But Fugaku, he only does this to get your attention because you're always with Itachi." Mikoto started, "Don't punish him too bad,"

Fugaku heard Mikoto but he didn't answer since he was talking to someone on the phone, "Where?"

_"He's in the Uzumaki residence, sir."_

"Okay thank you for your services, I'll make sure to deposit you're money in your account,"

"Where's Sasuke?" Mikoto asked in a concerned tone.

"With the Uzumaki kid," Fugaku started walking out of the building fast.

"Wait Fugaku! Don't-"

"I have to Mikoto, he won't understand if I let this slide,"

They got to their car and he told the driver to take them to Naruto's house.

"But Fugaku, what are you going to do?"

"He won't be going to Oto with us, and he will be spending his remaining vacations in school,"

"Okay, I think that's reasonable,"

"Not only that, but he'll lose access to all his video game consoles."

"Fugaku don't. You know how he gets without them." Mikoto remided. She remembered how the last time they did that, Sasuke had ignored them for 3 months, he didn't listen when he was told what to do and he rebelled more by talking back.

"That's how I want him to feel like,"

"He will rebel more than usual if you do," Mikoto reasoned.

"I don't care, he has to learn how to behave,"

"But, honey-"

"Mikoto stop defending him! Maybe is you weren't so soft on him, he wouldn't behave like this,"

"So this is my fault?"

"Mikoto, that's not what I meant."

"Its exactly what you meant, Fugaku!"

"No its not, you're putting words in my mouth,"

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "Sure uhu yeah,"

"Mr Uchiha, we're here," the driver said.

* * *

"So all of the people attending to the resort are here?" Shizune asked.

The students were scattered all over the field. Sakura was with Hinata and Tenten, and with a guy who Tenten had met named Rock Lee. Ino, Temari and Ami were another trio, with guys surrounding them.

"Tenten-chan, I've seen you play soccer before and I can assure you that you will get acepted in the team!" Lee recited.

Tenten smiled at him, "Thanks Lee but I think this Neji guy was serious about me not getting into the team."

"Wait, Neji did what?" Hinata asked softly.

"He told me that just because I signed up, it didn't mean that I was getting in. Plus, he was really against me joining the team,"

"I cannot believe this! I'm gonna go over there right now and give this sexist bastard a piece of my mind!" Sakura yelled, causing people to turn.

"Miss Haruno, please watch your language," Shizune warned.

Sakura rolled her jade orbs and started walking towards Neji, who was talking to a blonde and a red-head.

"Sakura wait!" Tenten tried to stop her but Sakura was already in front of Neji.

The commotion caught Neji's attention and he gazed at Sakura, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can help me, I was kinda wondering why you're being a bastard to my friend."

Shizune was about to break it up but Tsunade stopped her, "Don't. This is quite amusing."

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow. Naruto, who was besides him snorted and Gaara just smirked.

"You heard me, I said-"

"I heard what you said," Neji rolled his eyes. By now people had gathered around them.

"Then answer," Sakura had her hand on her hip.

"Tch, why should I?" He didn't like how Sakura wasn't intimidated by him. His gaze turned to Tenten who was standing behind the crowd. He smirked, "Can't your little friend defend herself?"

Tenten scoffed, "Of course I can, you fucktard," she responded.

"Then don't send your idiotic messengers to me,"

"I am no one's 'idiotic messenger', I came on my own account, you moron," Sakura retorted.

"Then mind your own business, and leave me alone." he said.

"You know what, Neji, you don't deserve my precious time, so go fuck yourself." Sakura pushed his chest and he stumbled backwards a bit. A few 'ooooh's were heard from the crowd.

Naruto swung an arm around Neji's shoulder, "Eeeeh Neji you just got served, bro." He teased, "And by a girl, who by the way is hot."

"Naruto's right," Gaara started, "She's ...hot."

"Tch, she's nothing special," Neji replied. He saw that the pinkette had gone back to her friend. He found himself staring at Tenten. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

"Aw, Sasuke totally missed this!" Naruto whined.

"Where is he, by the way?" Neji asked.

"He's with Karin, in his dorm," Naruto said.

"Didn't he say he wanted to be alone?" Gaara asked, remembering how he had told them to leave.

"Yeah but then he said he was gonna talk to Karin,"

Neji had a perplexed expression, "Why did he want to be alone?"

"He got punished by his old man," Naruto replied.

Neji smirked, "What'd he do this time?"

"He left school without permission and I let him crash at my place but his dad found us, soooo he cancelled Sasuke's trip to Oto."

"Isn't that good? I mean its what he wanted, no?"

"Yeah, that's where the punishment comes in." Naruto started, he scratched his head and continued, "His dad made him spend his last two weeks of summer break in school, AND he took ALL of his video game stuff."

"That's it?" Neji asked.

"You know how Sasuke is when it comes to video games," Naruto replied.

"I still wonder how he has so many fangirls, I mean aren't you considered a loser if you do play them?"

"Yeah, but I guess Sasuke's an exception."

* * *

"Karin stop," Sasuke tried pushing her off. He had already done _it_ with her and she wanted to do it again.

"Sasuke, I need you."

He stood up from his bed in his boxers and started putting his clothes back on.

"Sasuke," she purred, "Once more, please."

He sighed, "Get dressed, we have to go to the meeting at the field."

"Okay fine, "

He went to his bathroom, and washed his face.

"Babe, there's this girl who's bothering me. She's the one who left my cheek purple."

"Hn." He put on his black Chuck Taylors.

"Can you tell her to stop, please?"

"Can't you?" He opened the door and walked out.

"But I want you to do it for me, please Sasuke-kun?" She followed him outside of his dorm. He knew he wouldn't get her to shut up if he didn't agree.

"Who is she?"

"Sakura Haruno, she's new. It's really easy to recongnize her, she has pink hair."

"Pink?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"That's what I said! It's probably fake, I doubt its natural." They arrived to the field and Naruto pulled Sasuke from Karin.

"Teme! You missed it!"

"Naruto shut up," Neji warned.

"Neji, got served by a girl!"

"Tch, it was bound to happen," Sasuke smirked.

"But this girl she's really hot, teme,"

"Who is she?" he asked.

"It's her, the one with pink hair!" Naruto pointed.

Sasuke couldn't see her face because people were covering her, "Dobe, stop pointing,"

"What? Oh right!" Naruto put his hand down.

"Her name's Sakura, she's one of Hinata's new room mates," Neji informed Sasuke.

_Sakura? Isn't she the one who Karin was talking about?_ Sasuke thought _Guess she likes to cause trouble... but I'll show her who's boss. _He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? bad or good? Should i continue writing it or not? Review, follow favorite and share! Thank you for those who reviewed. This is still sorta like the intro and yeah... CONSTRUCTIVE critism is welcome, i need that. And/or any type of critism so review! xD if you have ant questions write it on your review or feel free to PM me, thank you guys once again for reading my story! Bye love y'all!**

**-_S. R_**


End file.
